


A peaceful rewrite

by snickerdoodlecat0



Series: Star wars AO3 works [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Kid Fic, Multi, Polyamory, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snickerdoodlecat0/pseuds/snickerdoodlecat0
Summary: If you can't tell.... I do have baby fever.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey
Series: Star wars AO3 works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172999
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	A peaceful rewrite

**Author's Note:**

> If you can't tell.... I do have baby fever.

Rey was both nervous and excited. She had been feeling off for the past few weeks, but she didn't expect this. After the vomiting and hot flashes for the last 3 or 4 weeks, she when to med bay. And there she was sitting on the hospital bed being to she was pregnant, 7 weeks along if the test was correct. After being told and dismissed, she immediately returned to the quarters she shared with her partners. Finn and Poe were both away, so she had some time to process the news. After the initial shock was over, she panicked, they were at war for makers' sake. How could she be so stupid? Trying to calm herself down she sat down and tried meditated, keyword tried. As the day wore past, she stayed in her bunk. She had to tell the boys, but how. How would they react? Would they be worried? Mad? Disappointed? She calmed herself down, she wouldn't know till they were told. Having made her dinner and checked over her files, she when to bed. In the morning, she looked over the schedule, Finn wasn't due back for a week and neither was Poe, so she had some time to plan. 

Over the next week, she stressed more and more. And finally, her boys were due back. She was so relieved that they made it back safe. Finn arrived first, then an hour later, Poe. Both were so exhausted, that as soon as they arrived at their room and stripped out of their flight suits, they promptly flopped down on the bed and passed out. She laughed at their antics and tucked them in. She made dinner, a very simple meal, and woke Finn and Poe up. Dinner passed over in almost complete silence, but once the boys had food in their bellies, they were wide awake, mostly. That night went they were getting ready for bed, she broke the news, that she was pregnant. Finn and Poe were ecstatic to hear that they were gonna be dads, and after Finn had a mild panic attack, rejoiced over the announcement.

Over the next few days, they debated over whether they should share the news or not. In the end, they decided to keep the news mostly to themselves by telling a few close friends. Leia was so proud and worried, the moment she found out, she immediately resigned them off any high-risk missions. They told Luke next, he wasn't surprised at all, but congratulated them all the same, and talk them over was her and Finn's training would look like. Poe's team found out next and took it with good humor and a lot of not kid-friendly jokes. 

At 16 weeks she found out that she was carrying twins, and at 24 she found out she was going to have twin boys. Finn and Poe jumped at joy with the news that they were gonna be the fathers of twin boys. 

Her pregnancy was hard, though she wasn't running across deserts or climbing around crashed ships or fight evil Kylo Rens, she was constantly exhausted and her lower back and the pelvic area were sore, Poe and Finn did their best to help, and Leia was nothing but sweet and supportive, it was tiring. All of her energy was going to her babies, which left none for her.

At 4 months along, Poe proposed to both her and Finn. And of course, they said yes. The ceremony was small, if small was the entire base, General Leia conducted it herself. At sunrise they were married, Luke walked her down the aisle, she believed it was the only time she ever saw him cry. She wore a beautiful pale pink dress, well Poe and Finn wore their dress uniforms. She was so happy, and she guesses by how her twins was expressing their feelings to the Force, they were too.

At 6 months she was put on strict bed rest, Poe and Finn were grounded from any missions. Finn was strong enough to take some of her discomforts, but not all. She could barely move by herself at that point, and it felt like none of her clothes fit. Though she couldn't be happier. Her husbands, (she loved calling them that) were always by her sides, and Leia was a great help.

At 33 and a half weeks, her water broke, Finn instantly rushed her to the med bay, Poe who was out flying, came back to base as soon as he felt it. After 30 hours of labor, her twin baby boys came into the world kicking and screaming. Leo, who came first looks exactly like Finn, well Teo, looks like a carbon copy of Poe. She was rung out and have asleep, but so relieved. Leia and Luke came to visit the next day, bearing gifts. Leia insisted on being called their grandma and with a little pressure, mainly from Poe and Leia, Luke also asked to be called Grandpa, insisting it was just from his sister's peace of mind, which they all knew wasn't true. 

2 months after her sons birth, she looked up from feeding her twins, Teo on her left, Leo on her right, she was the most beautiful sight, Her husbands arguing with her Jedi master over some sports call, while Leia was talking to one of the lieutenants. The noise in the chow hall was loud but happy, the Force hummed around everyone, it was like the world was at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual no dialogue.  
> Also again crappy writing.


End file.
